


Flesh

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Werewolf!Derek, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: If there is one person who can both anger and arouse Derek, it's Stiles.Too bad the Vampire doesn't use his words... much like the Werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this little fic, was a result after listen to Simon Curtis' Flesh.
> 
> This was suppose to be some sexy, awesome no strings attached thing but this was the end result.
> 
> Enjoy!

The loud base of the music bangs in time with Derek’s heart. The sweet smell of lust and sex clogs up the entire club as body’s grind and move against one another. The lights flash, pink, blue, green, pink, blue, green. The colors causing the neon paint on every inch of bare skin visible to glow in a hypnotic way.

He continues to ignore the leering looks the male and female population are giving him, keeping his eyes on the one guy in the club. Dressed in nothing but a skin-tight black jeans with neon paint swirled around on his toned body, down his sculpted back, defining the ridges and planes perfectly. He’s moving along to Flesh, pressing up against the ass of the girl that is sandwiched between him and another guy.

 _Stiles_.

The name alone gives Derek a craving that only Stiles can create.

The girl tosses her head back, leaning it against Stiles’ shoulder, bearing her neck as Stiles leans down and licks down the column of her throat, before pressing a kiss against her pulse point just as he reaches up to grab onto the other man’s neck and then presses their lips together as well.

Derek wants to growl, wants to howl that the display but he remains in the shadows, watching with anger as Stiles pulls the man’s lip between his teeth, letting it go with a predator smirk before he continues the dance, holding onto man’s neck and wrapping an arm around the girl to keep her pressed against him.

As if sensing him, dark brown eyes flicker up and locks with Derek. The pale skin stands out even more as Stiles lips rise up into a smirk, giving Derek a glimpse of his fangs. Someone walks past Derek, blocking his view of Stiles for a second and when Derek looks again, both Stiles and the girl are gone.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Derek rushes through the club, shoving people without a care until he finally gets outside.

He can hear the moans before he even rounds the corner. Derek rushes after the sound, arriving in time to see Stiles’ bare back just as the Vampire sinks his teeth into the girls’ neck. She lets out a loud sensual moan, her leg coming up to wrap around Stiles’ hips, her fingernails digging into his back, pulling him closer.

“Stiles.” Derek growls.

He hears a squelching sound as Stiles takes one last pull of blood before pulling back. He glances over his shoulder to Derek, his fangs on display with two trails on blood running down his chin.

“Derek.” Stiles greets. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Stiles, let the girl go.” The Vampire lets out a sigh, and without taking his eyes off Derek, he turns her around, giving the Werewolf a view of the two puncture wounds by her neck.

“Hate to cut this short, love.” He says to her, leaning in closely. “You will go back to the club, find that man you were dancing with before and then have the time of your life. You will forget this ever happened.”

The girl continues to stare at Stiles, her eyes going distance with each word that leaves Stiles lips.

“Okay,” She nods.

Stiles grins at her, leaning down and presses a long kiss on her lips, pulling back slowly, letting their lips linger on each others. He’s eyes flicker to Derek before he return them to the girl and nods. She does nothing more, just turns around and makes her way back to the club.

The Vampire sighs and licks his lips. “Hmm, she was good.”

Derek growls, turning to glare at Stiles. “This isn’t a joke. We agreed that when you come to Beacon Hills for whatever goddamn reason, you leave the humans here alone.”

“Even when the sight of me feeding on someone else gets you so riled up?” Stiles asks as he takes a step closer to Derek. “Even if the reason for my visits, is none other than you.”

“Stiles, this isn’t a game.”

Stiles lets out a small sigh. “Look, I was hungry when I came to you but as it just so happened, your pack was still there and I know how you get when I’m around the pups. So I left, to get myself a small snack before I came back to you.”

“And the kissing? If you wanted to feed, why not just get it over with?” Derek ask, moving towards Stiles, backing him up until he’s back is pressed against the wall.

His brown eyes flicker back and forth until they flicker down to Derek’s lips. “Because, Sourwolf, I love messing with you.”

Derek just shakes his head, and takes a step back. “Just get back to my loft. The pack has left. I need to stay behind to make sure the girl is okay.”

There is a small gush of wind and then Derek is left staring at the wall.

\--------

 

Entering the loft, Derek makes a beeline for the small corner kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water, drowning it in one go before refilling it and drowning it again.

Cold arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry for tonight.”

Stiles presses his lips against Derek’s neck, but pulls away almost immediately, knowing how the beta gets when Stiles is too close to his neck. Derek says nothing, just turns around to see Stiles still shirtless, only this time all the paint has been washed off, leaving him nothing but a pair of Derek’s black sweats and pale bare skin, dotted with moles.

Derek wraps his arm around Stiles, pulling him closer. He cups his neck, catching the scent of mint and no blood as he leans down and presses their lips together.

There is no soft caress, no soft peck.

The moment their lips lock, Derek opens his mouth and licks his way into the warm haven that is Stiles. Tangling their tongues together as Stiles reaches up and cups the back of Derek’s head, tangling his fingers through Derek’s thick strands and giving it a firm tug. As retaliation, Derek bits down the soft pillow of Stiles’ bottom lip, grabbing onto the Vampire hips and then lifts him up. He doesn’t give Stiles a chance to react before he turns and walks towards the bed with the strength and speed that only a Werewolf can possess.

He tosses Stiles onto the bed, pushing his legs apart before taking resident in the cradle between his thighs, grinding their hips together and locking in a passionate and wild kiss.

Biting, licking and grinding, Derek doesn’t hold back and neither does Stiles.

They haven’t seen one another in almost a month. Derek prefer not to think about what Stiles has been doing during those absent weeks nor does plan on asking.

Stiles lets out a loud moan, grabbing onto the back hair on Derek’s neck and giving it a hard and painful tug, tightening his legs around his waist before jerking his hips up.

The friction ignites a dirty moan from both men.

“God, get me the fuck out these pants.” Stiles pants against Derek’s lips.

Derek shakes his head, and just as Stiles is about to open his mouth, Derek shifts his body up and shoves his hand into the sweats. He wraps his hand around Stiles’ hard, warm length, giving it a firm stroke that has the Vampire’s eyes rolling back.

“The pants will come off soon.” Derek whispers against his lips.

Nodding, Stiles lets out a throaty moan, his mouth falling open as he lets out small whimpering sounds that makes Derek twitch and strain against his jeans.

Kissing his way down, Derek presses open mouth kisses on Stiles’ jaw, licking onto the pale skin as he travel down, following the small valley between Stiles abs until he finds the small trail of hair that leads from Stiles’ navel down before vanishing into the sweatpants.

“God, go more.” Stiles mumbles.

Smirking, Derek sits up, pulling his hand out before tugging down the sweatpants, panting with want as Stiles bounces out the confining material. Licking his lips, Derek wastes no time before he takes the red swollen head into his mouth, giving it a long and hard suck that has Stiles letting out a loud groan as he arches off the bed.

Taking him in deeper, Derek reaches down and brushes his thumb against Stiles’ puckered hole. The moment the sound of pure pleasure escapes the Vampire’s mouth, Derek slips in one long finger, feeling the way the muscle tightens around his digit.

“God! Fuck! More!”

Needing no more encouragement, Derek returns his attention to Stiles’ length as it slides in and out of his mouth, pressing his tongue against the vein the runs along the bottom while pushing his fingers in and out of Stiles, adding one more at Stiles’ requests.

It’s not long before Derek feels the Vampire’s fingers grip onto his hair tightly and it’s then that Derek curls his fingers, rubbing up against the small soft tissue within Stiles causing the Vampire to let out a loud moan, so loud is almost bounces off the walls of Derek’s loft as he spills down the Werewolf’s throat.

With Stiles spend, Derek pulls off him and slowly pulls his fingers out. He moves up, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ moving stomach as he pants below him. Biting down on the flesh, he makes his way back up, pressing their lips together, licking his way into Stiles’ mouth so the Vampire can taste himself.

They continues locking lips as Stiles reaches down and unbuttons Derek’s jean. Both of them ignore the large wet stain in the front as long pale fingers pulls the zipper down, and then tugs the jeans, along with Derek’s underwear off.

“A little help here, Sourwolf.”

Derek forces his body to pull away, ripping his mouth away from Stiles’ as he pushes himself off the bed to stand and takes everything off. His clothes barely hit the door before the Werewolf is on top of Stiles once more. The sensation of their skin gliding together causes them both to groan, Stiles due to the warmth of softness of Derek’s skin and Derek because of the cold, hard planes of the Vampire’s.

“No playing around.” Stiles groans against his lips, reaching down between them to take Derek into his hands.

Derek groans, biting down Stiles lip before sucking onto the already bruised skin. He shifts his hips up, letting Stiles take control for a while as he pays attention to the bare column of throat that’s been made bare and exposed just for him. He bits down Stile’s pulse point to which the Vampire returns by giving Derek a small squeeze as he positions Derek by his entry.

Without waiting, Derek presses forward, entering Stiles with a hard thrust.

Nails dig into Derek’s ass, pressing Derek closer, urging to go faster, to go deeper. Derek shoves his face into Stile’s neck, kissing and licking as if to leave a lasting print of the bruises that would fade all too soon.

Stiles’ let go if one ass cheek, but only to grab onto Derek’s hair to pull him away from Stiles’ neck and back to his mouth, tangling their tongues together while moving together once more another. Stiles presses his thighs around Derek together as if to lock him in as he pushes up to meet each of Derek’s hard thrusts.

Derek can feel his claws slowly coming out the closer he gets, with every sound of pleasure and ‘oh god’s’ that comes from Stiles.

Not wanting to risk spilling any blood, Derek reaches for each of Stiles’ hands, lacing their fingers together before shoving them down onto the bed above Stiles’ head as he snaps his hips, moving in and out of Stiles, tightening his grid on the Vampire’s hands who he purrs beneath him.

As they reach their climax, Stiles lets out a low growl. A loud gasp breaks from Derek’s throat as the Vampire sinks his teeth into the Werewolf’s neck taking a long pull as they both come.

They stay there, with Derek buried deep inside Stiles, shaking from the intense release as the Vampire licks at the bite mark on the werewolves neck, closing it up.

With a sigh, Derek lifts his head up from where he had it buried in Stiles neck and presses as soft kiss on his lips before pulling out and shifting off him. With shaky legs, Derek makes his way to bathroom to clean himself up, before returning back to Stiles to clean the blood off the Vampire’s chin and the mess on his stomach.

“Hmm, thanks.” Stiles mutters.

Derek walks away to dispose of the dirty cloth and then makes his way back to the bed, slipping under the covers, pulling it over their hips to leave their upper bodies bare.

Stiles remains on his back, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face as Derek lays on his side, running his eyes over the Vampire. It is times like this that Derek wishes he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, hear the thump-thump-thump that he once use to love so dearly, before Stiles was turned.

“I missed you, you know.” Stiles breaks the silence.

Derek swallows. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

The Vampire sighs and turns his head to the side, locking those chocolate orbs with Derek’s green ones. “I’m sorry for what happened at the club. I really am.”

“Stiles, I don’t care about what you do, just don’t use me as an excuse to do it.”

“Yeah, I know.” He shifts on his side, moving closer to Derek, tangling their legs together. “And I’m not, okay. I just hate that I have to hide from your pack.”

“I never asked you to hide. You decided it was best no one knew about us.” Derek argues softly.

“I know.”

A cold hand cups Derek’s warm cheek, thumb stroking over the stubble. He sighs at the touch, closing his eyes.

“It’s just… Being the Vampire in love with a Werewolf isn’t as romantic as movies make it out to be.”

Derek says nothing, just shifts closer, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ slim waist and pulls his body closer, until every inch of them is pressed together.

“When do you have to leave?” Derek asks, closing his eyes as he presses his forehead against Stiles’.

“I don’t know… Maybe never?”

Derek pulls back at that, looking into hopeful brown eyes. He can’t suppress the smile that forms on his lips, leaning over to presses them against Stiles, capturing the laugh that escapes the Vampire.

“Maybe you can finally meet my pack?” Derek whispers as he pulls away.

“Maybe. That or I can finally see what the big fuss about the Hale-McCall Pack is all about.”

“Don’t call us that.”

“I can. And I just did.”

“Dammit, Stiles. Do not call us that when you meet them.”

“Sure thing, Sourwolf.”

 _“Stiles!_ ”


End file.
